Some homes and businesses employ zoned radiant heating systems or hydronic heating systems to heat living spaces, pools, spas, walkways and driveways. Hydronic heating systems distribute heated fluid through a series of heat exchanging pipes that are positioned throughout the heating zone. Conventional hydronic systems use on-demand sources, such as boilers and chillers, to thermally adjust fluids that circulate throughout the system.
Hydronic heating systems placed in living spaces may include radiant floor pipes and baseboard mounted or free-standing radiators that transfer heat from a plurality of boilers to the target heating zones. A controller is provided to receive heating request signals from heating zone thermostats. The controller communicates with aquastats, an injection system, fluid circulators and fluid valves to supply heated fluid from the boiler to the selected heating zones. While conventional hydronic heating systems may be coupled to solar heating systems to supplement the boiler heating capacity, existing controllers are not configured to optimize and/or store energy supplied from the solar heating systems. Various other drawbacks exist with these systems and other known systems in the prior art.